


Erotyczne fantazje 115

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 115

Willow nigdy nie czuła się tak przyjemnie jak w momencie, kiedy była nadziewana od przodu przez swoją młodszą córkę Weiss i od tyłu przez jej dziewczynę oraz liderkę zespołu Ruby. Penetrowały ją na przemian, szybkimi ruchami, zagłębiając się w jej ciało i nie dając chwili wytchnienia.

Chwilę potem, Willow poczuła jak jej dwa ciasne otwory, stają się pełne od gęstego i ciepłego nasienia obu młodszych kochanek.

Gdy obie dziewczyny wyszły z niej, nasienia zaczęły wyciekać z tyłka i cipki starszej kobiety strumieniami.


End file.
